Ours
by Natsuki Akagami
Summary: La familia de Yuuri empezó con él y su hijo, pero acabó completándose con Viktor Nikiforov.


_Disclaimer:_ tanto los personajes como la historia original pertenecen a Kubo.

 _Autora:_ Natsuki Akagami.

* * *

 _Edad de los personajes:_

Yuuri: 25 (al principio) / 30

Viktor: 29 (al principio) / 34

Yuri: 2 (al principio) / 7

Definitivamente me han entrado los feels viktuuri y necesito escribir sobre ellos bc la inspiración me atosiga.

* * *

Título: Ours.

* * *

—Vamos peque— dijo Yuuri intentando que su hijo se metiera en el pijama, pero el pequeño se retorcía entre los brazos de su padre gimoteando—, no se lo pongas más difícil a papá.

El pequeño de año y medio pataleó cuando Yuuri consiguió meterle –por fin— una pierna y por poco se le escapó de las manos de lo mucho que se resistía. ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan pequeño tuviese tanta fuerza?

—Yuri— suspiró el moreno.

El pequeño soltó un _"¡BAH!"_ y se metió casi toda la mano en la boca, chupándola y después restregándosela a su padre por la barbilla. _"¡BAH!"_ , volvió a decir.

—Muy bien, muy bien, tú ganas, nada de pijama— acabó cediendo Yuuri—. Pero no puedo dejarte desnudo con este tiempo tan fresco— alcanzó el pequeño mono que se asemejaba a un tigre, y Yuri alzó sus diminutas manos para cogerlo cuando lo vio.— Oh, ¿así que esto sí?

—¡Baaaaahhh!

—Anda, ven aquí.

Esta vez Yuri no se resistió cuando su padre lo introdujo dentro del mono, e incluso intentó alcanzar la capucha con orejas para ponérsela sobre la cabeza pero sus bracitos no se lo permitieron. Yuuri lo hizo por él y sonrió.

—Eres un monstruito adorable— le pellizcó la nariz con suavidad.— Vamos a prepararte la cena.

Cogió al pequeño en brazos y sorteó todos los juguetes de Yuri que había desperdigados por el suelo: mantas, peluches, trenes de juguete, más peluches, chupetes, sonajeros y ropa, todo ello ocupaba la mayor parte del suelo del apartamento. No era una casa muy grande, pero había espacio suficiente para padre e hijo: una cocina-salón, dos cuartos y un baño lo bastante espacioso para que Yuuri pudiese estar cómodo al bañar a su hijo.

Yuuri dejó a su hijo en la trona junto a su peluche favorito, regalo de Pichit. Era una especie de gusano gordo y alargado relleno de algodón, con los ojos negros y protuberantes y dos antenas excesivamente largas saliéndole de la cabeza. Puso en el colorido radiocasette (sí, radiocasette) una de las cintas favoritas de Yuri, quien palmeó y se romvió en la silla al escuchar la música.

Yuuri por su parte silbaba y tatareaba al son de las canciones (prácticamente se las sabía ya de memoria) y se removía imitando un baile cuando su hijo se entusiasmaba especialmente mientras pelaba las patatas para el puré.

 _A sailor went to sea, sea, sea,_

 _To see what he could see, see, see._

 _But all that he could see, see, see_

 _Was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea._

Cantó bajito y Yuri chocó sus palmas, contento.

Fue cuando ya había troceado tanto las patatas y la calabaza y había puesto todo en la cazuela que Yuuri se dio cuenta de que no tenían zanahorias.

—Oh, no— murmuró mirando la hora. Todas las tiendas estarían ya cerradas. Empezó a rebuscar en cajones y armarios a ver si había alguna alternativa que ambos pudieran cenar, pero solo encontró leche y huevos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado, debía empezar a ser más cuidadoso con las compras—. Ven aquí— cogió al pequeño Yuri en brazos de nuevo— parece que tendremos que ir a mendigar zanahorias.

No era que sus vecinos fuesen desagradables ni mucho menos, pero la única con la que mantenía relación era Antonia, la anciana que vivía en frente, y en ese momento estaba de viaje para ver a sus nietos.

Bajó al piso de abajo, donde si no recordaba mal vivía una familia con dos niñas, y tocó la puerta.

—Yuri, no— dijo quitándole el gusano de peluche de la boca a su hijo.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió.

Y no era ningún miembro de familia que Yuuri conocía quien abiró la puerta.

—Приве́т!— saludó con una amplia sonrisa. Era un hombre, algo mayor que Yuuri, alto y delgado, con el pelo claro y los ojos azules más intensos que Yuuri había visto jamás.

 _Ohdiosmio._

—Uhm...— balbuceó. Yuri le tiró del pelo y la mirada del desconocido se desvió al pequeño.

—Viktor Nikiforov— se presentó tendiéndole la mano y Yuuri se la estrechó con la que no sostenía a su hijo.

—Yuuri— Yuuri podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo— Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki, un placer.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Creo que me he equivocado de puerta— explicó Yuuri.

—Seguramente no, ¿buscabas a la familia que vivía aquí?— Yuuri asintió y él se apresuró en explicar—: se mudaron hace un par de días, yo soy el nuevo inquilino.

—Uhm... Bienvenido, entonces.

—¡Gracias! ¿Y este quién es?— Viktor se acercó un poco a Yuri, quien lo miró durante unos segundos y luego rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su padre, ocultando la cara en su cuello.

—Este es Yuri— intentó que se apartara un poco él y mirase a Viktor, pero se agarró aún más a él—. Es un poco tímido.

Una divertida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Viktor. Seguramente pensando en lo curioso que era que ambos padre e hijo se llamasen de la misma forma.

—Hola, Yuri— dijo Viktor, y al escuchar su nombre Yuri miró por encima de su brazo a Viktor, pero volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de su padre.

—Ты такой классный— dijo Viktor con una sonrisa. Yuuri lo miró con sorpresa al volver a escuchar esas desconocidas palabras. Viktor hablaba inglés con tanta fluidez que Yuuri habría jurado que era su primer idioma—. San Petersburgo, nacido y criado hasta los 18— aclaró Viktor al captar la mirada de Yuuri.

—Hasetsu. Japón— contestó Yuuri de vuelta.

—¡Ooh!— los ojos de Viktor se iluminaron y Yuuri juró que se vio reflejado en sus pupilas—. ¿Prefectura de Saga, no? Un sitio muy bonito, aunque no he tenido el placer de visitar Hasetsu.

Yuri empezó a tirarle a su padre del cuello del jersey.

Ambos adultos mantuvieron una conversación trivial durante unos minutos, pero Yuri pareció aburrirse o enfadarse porque su padre no le hacía caso y comenzó a gimotear y a tirar más fuerte del cuello del jersey.

—Yuri, estate quieto—lo regañó Yuuri, pero el pequeño hizo justo lo contrario y comenzó a quejarse aún más. Yuuri miró a Viktor disculpándose con la mirada por el número de su hijo—. Debe de tener hambre. Um... —se rascó la nuca— eso es por lo que venía, bueno, en realidad creía que la otra familia seguía viviendo aquí eh... —se cortó cuando empezó a irse por las ramas—. ¿No tendrás zanahorias de sobra? Se nos han acabado y las necesito para hacer el puré.

Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, pero Viktor parecía divertido.

—Y yo que creía que habías venido a saludar al nuevo vecino... —le picó Viktor—. Creo que tengo un par de ellas en la cocina, déjame ir a mirar.

Yuuri se revolvió el pelo con la mano que no sujetaba al pequeño Yuri, quien había dejado de removerse al ver que el desconocido que hablaba con su padre vabía desaparecido.

—Parece que el nuevo vecino va a causarle muchos problemas a papá, peque— farfulló Yuuri con una risa nerviosa.

Depositó a su hijo en el suelo al sentir el brazo entumecido por el peso del pequeño.

Viktor apareció en la puerta al cabo de unos minutos, con tres zanahorias envueltas en una hoja de periódico y una piruleta en la mano. Se agachó a la altura de Yuri y le tendió la chuche.

—¿Te gustan las piruletas?

Yuri miraba la piruleta con los ojos muy abiertos. Se metió el puño en la boca como solía hacer y miró a su padre con esos ojos enormes y verdes, como pidiendo permiso.

Yuuri sonrió y, agachándose junto a Viktor, le cogió la piruleta y la desenvolvió para dársela a su hijo.

—Y esto para ti— Viktor le entregó el envoltorio improvisado con las zanahorias dentro.

—Muchísimas gracias— le agradeció el japonés con una gran sonrisa—. Nos has salvado la vida— rió.

Viktor lo miraba atentamente pero parpadeó varias veces, como despertando de un trance, y le sonrió de vuelta. Casi parecía tímido.

—No es nada.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Yuri se sacó la piruleta de la boca y se la extendió a su padre.

—Baaahhhh.

—No, no— dijo Yuuri—. Todo para ti.

Entonces el pequeño se giró a Viktor. También le tendió la chuche y éste la cogió.

—¡Oooh!— exclamó—. ¿Puedo probar?— ladeó un poco la cabeza e hizo como si probase la piruleta— ¡Hmmmm!

—¡Bbaah!— el pequeño de todos extendió ambas manitas para recuperar su piruleta.

Yuuri miraba la escena con una dulce sonrisa.

—Es un encanto— le dijo Viktor poniéndose de pie y Yuuri le imitó.

—Hn. A ratos— Yuuri levantó la mirada el cielo—, otras veces saca el genio de su madre y no hay quien pueda con él.

Algo brilló en los ojos increíblemente azules de Viktor, pero desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. En cambio, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos se le dibujó. Casi parecía decepcionado.

—Oh.

Un silencio incómodo.

—Eh... Bueno. Pues. Muchas gracias por las zanahorias, hum... Y bienvenido al vecindario— Yuuri se mordió la lengua para parar de hablar y evitar decir algo estúpido. Algo como _"te devolveré las zanahorias"_ o _"¿te apetecería que te invistase a un café para compensarte?"._

—Claro. No es nada. Y gracias.

—A-a ti. Anda Yuri— cogió a su hijo de la mano— vamos a preparar la cena. Adiós, Viktor. Ha sido un placer... ¿ya nos veremos?

El mayor se recostó contra el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos. El corazón de Yuuri se aceleró tanto que temió que el otro lo escuchara.

—¡Claro!— dijo Viktor. Hizo una mueca casi imperceptible—. Saluda a la madre de Yuri por mi.

 _"Oh"_ pensó Yuuri.

Oh.

—Oh... Uhm. No... Solo estamos el pequeño y yo. Su madre no... eh... —tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo—, no hay ninguna madre esperándonos en casa. Ni ningún padre— se obligó a mirar a Viktor a los ojos al decir aquello último.

Los ojos de Viktor se abrieron más de lo normal al comprender el significado de aquellas palabras. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Entiendo—. Dijo con voz grave. Se acercó a ellos y cogió la mano de Yuri entre las suyas. Yuuri observó, boquiabierto, cómo se la llevaba a los labios y besaba sus nudillos con absoluta delicadeza a modo de despedida—. Nos veremos pronto, Yuuri.

Esa noche, cuando Yuuri estaba tumbado en su cama, se llevó la mano que Viktor había besado cerca de su pecho, apretándola con su otra mano y una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad en los labios.

* * *

 _Cinco años más tarde.  
_

* * *

—¿Yuri? ¡Yuri! Dios mío, otra vez no— murmuró Yuuri, tirándose nerviosamente del pelo con una mano mientras con la otra dirigía el carrito de la compra por los pasillos del supermercado—. Viktooooooor.

Escuchó quejidos varios pasillos a la derecha y al poco rato apareció Viktor con un Yuri de siete años bajo su brazo derecho. Éste tenía los mofletes hinchados por el fastidio de haber sido pillado en su huida.

— _¡Chichiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_ *— se quejó Yuri intentando zafarse mientras miraba a Yuuri con reproche— ¡Viejooooooo!

—Eh— Viktor le zarandeó arriba y abajo—, ¿por qué soy yo el viejo?

—Sueeeeel... taaaaa... meeeee...— Yuri se removía entre los brazos de Viktor. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría soltarse dijo—: ¡Joe, papá! ¡Suelta, suelta!

Viktor lo dejó en el suelo con una victoriosa sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo rubio. Yuri refunfuñó y miró a su padre con los mofletes hinchados, después fue corriendo a donde el carrito de la compra y se asomó para ver el contenido.

—¿Y las piruletas?— preguntó a ambos hombres, mirándoles con sus enormes ojos.

Viktor y Yuuri se miraron.

—¿Por qué no vas a por ellas?— le dijo Yuuri—. Ya sabes donde están.

El pequeño salió corriendo a buscar sus chucherías.

Yuuri miró a su marido, _Viktor, su marido,_ con reproche y le dijo golpeándole con un dedo en el pecho.

—Esto es tu culpa. Nuestro hijo es un adicto al azúcar por tu culpa.

Viktor le cogió la mano con la que lo tanteaba y se la llevó a los labios, besando el dorado material del anillo que adornaba su dedo anular. Después lo perfiló con su pulgar.

—Anda, vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo e irnos a casa— dijo, rodeando desde atrás a Yuuri con los brazos—. Hoy cocinas tú.

 _Nuestro hijo._ No importaba los años que pasaran, oír aquellas palabras de Viktor siempre hacían que el estómago se le llenase de mariposas. Yuri era su hijo, su hijo y de Viktor. Y no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo.

* * *

Fin.

¿Un review?

 _Приве́т: Hola_

 _Ты такой классный: Eres adorable_

 _Chichi: papá_


End file.
